


[fanmix] Puppy Love

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Corgi BB-8, Fanmix, Gen, M/M, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: [...] Poe met Finn's eyes again.B.B. sat down between them, giving Finn an excuse to lean down to scratch her head."Hey Poe, did you want to maybe, um,""Coffee?" Poe suggested."Sounds fantastic."





	[fanmix] Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Baby, this rain changes everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696112) by [happygiraffe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygiraffe/pseuds/happygiraffe). 



**[download this mix as a zip (84 mb)](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/MIX%20-%20Puppy%20Love.zip) **

 

**1.**

puppy love | croosh ft. rome castille  - 00:03:26

 

**2.**

puppy love | 50 cent - 00:03:59

 

**3.**

puppy love | donny osmond - 00:03:05

 

**4.**

puppy love | antonio mclendon - 00:04:11

 

**5.**

puppy love | the barberettes - 00:04:08

 

**6.**

puppy love | this wild life - 00:02:38

 

**7.**

puppy love | darren espanto - 00:03:19

 

**8.**

puppy love | lil bow wow - 00:03:30

 

**9.**

puppy love | paul anka - 00:02:44

 

**10.**

puppy love | jesse - 00:02:30

 

**11.**

puppy love | celtic thunder - 00:02:48

 

**12.**

puppy love | jason kolbusz - 00:03:52

 

**13.**

puppy love | george & jonathan - 00:03:03

 


End file.
